Hunter's Moon
by Shadow Prototype00
Summary: Just read to see what it's about


In a dark warehouse in the shipping district of Electro City, three figures stood

In a dark warehouse in the shipping district of Electro City, three figures stood. One was a woman, gagged and bound to a chair. Two other females were there also there. One was dressed in dark clothing and wore a long dark coat, the other wore clothing much like the first, but the coat only went down to her shins.

The one in the long coat slowly walked around the chair. "You know, my kind are supposed to drop everything and leave when someone finds out what we are, but you know what? I've come to like it here. I've lived in Electro City for the past 40 years, not in the same place mind you, but still within the city." With a flick of her wrist a dagger was in her hand and she pressed the blade slightly against the throat of the bound woman. "I don't plan on moving just because someone saw me during a quickening."

The woman flinched and started to cry as she felt the blade move over her throat. She hadn't meant to see what the one girl had done. She had been coming home from the grocery store when she had heard the sound of metal clashing, following the sound she found two people dueling with swords. She watched for a moment or two before the girl, who was now holding the knife to her throat, took her opponents head off. There had been a sudden lightning storm and out fear of seeing what was happening screamed and started running. The girl gave chase and that's how she found herself now. The woman looked at the other girl with pleading eyes, she seemed saner then her counterpart, maybe she'd talk the other one into letting her go. 

The one girl looked away, casting her gaze at the floor. "Make it painless." She mumbled before walking out of the warehouse.

"Oh but where's the fun in that?" The other called back. The girl didn't respond as she continued walking away. The other shrugged and turned back to her captive. "You know, maybe I should let you go. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time." She pulled the blade away from the woman's throat, but quickly brought it back. "Then again, you'll probably run to the police and send them after Carmen and I, and I can't have that." She turned her back and took a few steps away from the woman. 

"But, maybe you wouldn't. You know, if I believe that you won't go to the police, maybe I'll let you get out of this with your life. How does that sound?" She turned back to look at the woman. "Will you go to the police if I let you go?"

The woman frantically shook her head no. The insane girl gave a dark smile and walked away from her. Was she thinking about it?

She still had her back to the woman as she started to speak again. "You know Ms. Ashley, or was it Annie, maybe Amanda or Angie? I don't know, I didn't take time to look at your identification, but…" The girl removed a long sword from inside her coat. Spinning on her left foot she swung the blade at the woman, removing her head from its place on her shoulders. "I didn't believe you."

After a few moments, the girl walked out of the warehouse to join the one she had earlier addressed as Carmen.

"I take it you took her head." Carmen noted seeing the bloodied blade that the other was holding. "God Lena, why couldn't you have let her go?"

Lena cleaned the blood off the blade with a piece of cloth that she had pulled from her pocket. "And let her go to the police and have them come after us like rabid dogs? I'd rather take care of the problem."

"But she was a mortal, their time on Earth is short enough!" Carmen argued.

The blade cleaned, Lena put it back in its place in her coat and put the cloth back in her pocket. "That's my point, she was a mortal. No one will care. They'll just go on with their lives, grow old and die. Who will care if she died a little sooner the rest of them?"

"How about her family?" 

"They'll get over it. A few months, maybe a year or two, of mourning, and they'll start getting on with their lives."

"How are you so sure?"

Lena chuckled a little. "I've seen it. You don't live for over 2000 years and not know how mortals live."

Carmen just shook her head. "Will they be able to find the body?"

"Yeah, but they won't be able to figure out who did it." Lena stated as she and Carmen started to walk away from the building.

"How?"

"Just trust me." Lena pulled a little black box from her pocket and pressed a button. A sudden explosion rocked the area; they could feel the heat from the fire on their backs as they continued walking.


End file.
